The Diary Of Arthsu
The Diary Of Arthsu is the twenty ninth episode of Ben 10 Omniworlds and the thirteenth episode of season 2. Airdate January 4, 2013 Plot Ben and Tack are travelling on Ben's car when they see a blast in the bellwood bank. Two robbers carry money in the bags and start their car and go towards the left. Ben and Tack follow, Ben tells Tack to drive and transforms into Fasttrack and gets out of the car and speeds and manages to hold the car. The robbers attack him with their guns. Ben transforms into ChamAlien and sneaks and goes to the front of the car. He opens the car's front side and changes the connection and stops the car. The robbers use a super ray which blasts him inside the ground. The robbers go outside the car an run. Ben transforms into Cannonbolt an captures them in his sphere. Tack arrives andn takes out the handcuffs and puts them on the robbers and the police arrives and take them. Tack tells Ben that they have done a good job. Tack goes in the car and waits for Ben. Ben also heads for the car. On the way, he passes through the blasted ground. He sees that there is a wooden door. Ben calls Tack to look at this. He comes and haves a look and tells Ben that this a door to some underground room. Tack says that they should blast this door. Ben transfroms into Octoface and easily destroys the door. They then go inside it and see that there is a book kept on a table. They don't see anything else. Ben checks out the book's title. The book's title is Diary Of Arthsu. He opens it to see the image of Arthsu. He turns onto the second page. Tack and Ben start readng and they read that Arthsu was a commander of Lucubras and Diagon's most trusted man. They read that his species was Roxpozam, Ben asks Tack which alien of his is this species. Tack thinks and answers that it is Eatle. Ben continues reading. He reads that Diagon came to Earth to rule it. He sent his Lucubras to make humans his slaves but Diagon feared one man, he was George. He sent some strong Lucubras to defeat George and his army. The Lucubras managed to defeat and enslave George's army but George easily defeated them all. Seeing this, Diagon sent Arthsu to defeat George. George was at his home when his door got blasted. He got angry picked up his sword Ascalon and started fighting with Arthsu. Arthsu and George had a long fight when George got angry and cut Arthsu's hand. Arthsu after seeing this, ran away so that he couldn't be killed. He then kept a Passage which had all of his secrets. They also read that being very sacred from Diagon, he ran away to space and never returned. They finished reading an turned around and saw a door. On the left were some numbers, Tack told Ben that this might be the passage and it requires a password or code. Ben thinks for a moment and tells Tack they should meet George and ask him. Ben calls George and asks him to meet. George tells him to meet in two days at Mr. Smoothies at 6 PM. Ben and Tack go into Ben's car and drive towards their home. Major Events Characters Ben Tennyson Tack Sir George (Voice and flashback) Villains Bank Robbers Lucubras (Flashback) Arthsu (Flashback) Diagon (Flashback) Aliens Used Fasttrack ChamAlien Cannonbolt Octoface Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Season Two Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Episodes